goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sid The Science Kid Vanishes The Sailor Scouts and Gets Grounded
Transcript *Sid: Let's See What's On TV? I Hope It's Dot and The Kangaroo! It's my favorite film! *(Sailor Moon Theme Song Plays) *Sid: Oh no, It's Sailor Moon! I Was Hoping For Dot and The Kangaroo! What should I do? I Know! I Will Vanish The Sailor Scouts with a magic wand! *(Cuts To Moon Kingdom) *Sailor Moon: C'mon, Sailor Scouts! Let's save the world from danger! *Sid: No! Prepare To Disappear! *Sailor Moon and Her Friends: Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please! Don't vanish us! *Sid: Too bad, Now I Will Vanish You Once and For All! *(Sid Aims At Sailor Moon and Her Friends, Screen is Censored) *Sid: Hooray! I Vanished Sailor Moon! Now To Tell My Dad! *Sid: Guess what, Dad? I vanished the Sailor Scouts today! *Sid's Dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Sid! How Dare You vanished the Sailor Scouts? They were Princess Zelda's friends! That's It! Your Grounded For Eternity! And For This I Will Call Zelda and Her Monsters and The Others! Let's Head Outside Because This Room Is Too Small For Zelda and Her Monsters To Fit In. *(30 Minutes Later and Star Wars Theme) *Sid's Dad: Sid You Got A Lot Of Visitors To Talk To You and Teach You A Lesson. *Zelda: I'm Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. I Heard You vanished My Favorite Sailor Scouts. *Horton: I'm Horton from Horton Hears A Who. You Will Be Forced To Watch Madagascar Trilogy, Rango, Horton Hears A Who!, Rio 1 & 2, and The Legend Of Zelda TV Series *Blu: I'm Blu from Rio. You Will Be Forced To Watch The Reruns Of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal *Alex: I'm Alex The Lion from Madagascar! You Just Hurt Zelda's Feelings by Vanishing Her Favorite Sailor Scouts *Rango: I'm Rango. Every time you vanish the Sailor Scouts I will revive them with Zelda's Triforce *Wallace: I'm Wallace, Sid How Dare You vanish The Sailor Scouts, The Sailor Scouts Were Zelda's Favorite Friends and You vanished Them *Tinky Winky: I'm Tinky Winky *Dipsy: I'm Dipsy *Laa Laa: I'm Laa Laa *Po: And I'm Po and Were The Teletubbies You Will Forget Your Memories about MGM and Yoram Gross *Spongebob: I'm SpongeBob, I'm So Mad About You vanishing The Sailor Scouts They Were Zelda's Friends *Patrick: I'm Patrick, All Of Your MGM and Yoram Gross Stuff Will Be Demolished and Your Pet Woolly Mammoth Will Be vanished Once and For All. *Charles Green: I'm Charles Green AKA The Angry Grandpa, You Will Never Watch MGM and Yoram Gross Ever Again! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. You had been bad like Caillou and Dora! *James: I'm James. *Meowth: And I'm Meowth and Were Team Rocket, Sid!, Princess Zelda Is a Better User Than You Are Because You Are Such A Naughty Boy! *Foster: I am Foster! *Bloo: I am Bloogard Q Kazoo! Your behavior makes me cry for vanishing Sailor Moon, and I am gonna cry right now! *Miss Suzy: I'm Miss Suzy,Your Teacher. You Have Been a very very very very very very very bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad Boy! *Zelda: I Have A Suprise For You For Vanishing My Sailor Scout Friends. *Sid: What Is It? *Zelda: It's a diaper! *Sid: Oh No! Not that! *(Zelda puts a diaper on Sid) *Zelda: There Now You Will Go Pee Pees and Poo Poos On Your Diaper Instead Of The Toilet and Your Underwear and Toilet Will Be Destroyed By My Atomic Breath. *Horton: And There Will Be No MGM Movies, No Yoram Gross Movies, No Yoram Gross Shows, No Computer, No TV, No GoAnimate, No Mcdonald's, No Burger King, No Sonic, No Taco Bell, No Taco Cabana, No Dunkin' Donuts, No Little Ceasers, No Papa Johns, No Checkers, No Subway, No Red Lobster, No White Castle, No Ice Cream, No Pizza, No Spaghetti, No Hot Dogs, No Hamburgers, No Cheeseburgers, No Red Roosters, and You Totally Lost Watching MGM and Yoram Gross Movies in The Theaters as Well. *Blu: The Only Things You Will Eat and Drink From Now On Are Oven Burned Pizza, Toxic Wastes, Dead Animals, Chicken Feet Soup, Fancy Restuarants, Dirty Laundry, Blood, Pokepuffs, and Nail Polish. *Sid: No No No No! I Hate These Foods not even Fancy Restuarants. *Alex: Sorry Sid These Are The Foods You Will Eat From Now On! *Rango: I Agree With Alex *Jessie: You Will Be Forced To Watch Madagascar Trilogy, Rango, Horton Hears A Who!, Rio 1 & 2, The Legend Of Zelda TV Series, Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal, Tokyo Mew Mew, Adventure Time, The Land Before Time, Ice Age Trilogy, Duel Masters, Gravity Falls, The Cat In The Hat, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Monsters VS Aliens. and Others Not Made By MGM and Yoram Gross *James: and Also Baby Shows Like Barney, Dora The Explorer, Teletubbies, Rubbadubbers, Curious George, The Elephant Show, Zone Fighter, Godzilla Island and Others Not Made By MGM and Yoram Gross *Meowth: You Will Be Forced To Read Books Not Made BY MGM and Yoram Gross Like Madagascar The Gang's All Here, Rango The Novel, Horton Hears A Who!, Rio 2 The Junior Novel, The Legend Of Zelda Series Strategy Guide and Other Books. *Sid's Dad: Now start doing all those stuff not made by MGM and Yoram Gross or your Grounded for Double eternity. *Sid: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I’LL REALLY MISS MGM AND YORAM GROSS! WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Category:Sid The Science Kid Gets Grounded Category:Zelda (Godzilla) Films Category:Grounded Videos